


romeo & juliet

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: "we argued so much during a class discussion that we both got kicked out of class and we’re still arguing outside of class"





	

“It’s not possible. It doesn’t exist.”

“You have proof for that?”

“I don’t need proof. It’s a fact.”

“You can’t win a debate without proof.”

Philip and Lukas lean onto their desks, both completely unaware of the entire class-including the teacher-watching them.

“You can’t actually think Romeo and Juliet loved each other. They knew each other for 3 days!” Lukas protests.

“I didn’t say _they_ loved each other. I just said that true love is a real thing. That’s what we’re arguing, if you paid attention.”

“But it’s not!”

“Give me some proof!”

“How about you give _me_ some!”

“Lukas! Philip!” The teacher interrupts. They both look over at her, and find her standing with her hands on her hips, jaw set.

“Hallway. Both of you. Now.”

Both go silent, and Lukas’ mouth drops, gaze sliding around the room. He realizes that everyone is starting at him. And not just him. Philip, too. Him and Philip.

Without another word, he gathers his things, shoves them into his bag, and stomps out into the hallway. Philip follows close behind him, and sits down on the linoleum, holding his bag in his lap,

Lukas drops down beside him, but a foot away, so there’s no chance of them touching.

“After everything you’ve seen, how can you possibly think true love exists?” Lukas asks, a bitter tone to his voice.

“I guess I just have faith.”

“Oh, because having faith has worked out for _so_ many people.”

“You’d rather believe in nothing?”

“Nothing will never disappoint you.” Lukas says, gaze pinned on the lockers across the hall.

“That’s a shitty way to live.” Philip says.

“I don’t think either of our lives are anything less than shitty right now, so you don’t have much room to talk.”

“Yeah, well.”

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“No comeback? No smart ass reply?” Lukas asks, looking over at Philip. Philip’s brows furrow, and he shakes his head.

“Whatever.” Philip says. The two lapse into silence, both their arms crossed against their chest, jaws set.

“We are nothing like Romeo & Juliet.” Lukas says after a moment.

“Never said we were.”

The angry tone from inside the room has shifted to something sad, and rather than wanting to yell at each other, both boys just find themselves aching. Longing.

“Are you still having nightmares?” Philip asks.

“Since when do you care?” Lukas snaps. Philip gives him a long look, to which Lukas sighs.

“Yeah. I went hunting with my dad, and I lost it when I heard the gunshot.”

“Cant you just not go hunting with him?”

“You don’t know my dad.”

“I know he’s kind of an asshole.” Philip says, tilting his head. He’s expecting Lukas to snap something back, but instead, his lips curl up slightly.

“Wanna get out of here?” He asks. Philip looks around at the empty hallway, brows pulling together.

“Right now?”

Lukas shrugs, already getting to his feet.

“Right now.” He says. Philip hesitates, pressing his lips together.

Then he gets to his feet, slings his bag over his shoulder, and says, “Race you to the bike.”

He takes off running, and Lukas follows, and the dumb argument that wasn’t really about Romeo & Juliet at all and was really about their own sad story is forgotten.


End file.
